Home
by sue9292
Summary: ONESHOT. remus comes home...but it's not home, not without her... !happy ending! RLOC


A sigh escaped his lips. Aching all over he sat next to the fire. It had been a long day...

All he saw was pain and misery...there.

He was home, but it wasn't home, not yet. Not without her.

Wearily he looked to the window, tomorrow night...he would become a monster again, the moon was high up in the darkness...there were no stars tonight.

He could feel the change already, the pain he would feel from ripping his skin from his body with only matted fur to replace it. He twitched a little, remembering all the times he had gone through it and all the times he soon would again.

That raw desire to bite, to maim, to kill. Strong as he was the temptation to go outside was unbearable.

He slipped his shoes off, then his jacket and leant back into the worn leather of his chair. He had no reason to move again after that. He slipped into a deep uneasy sleep, his neck slipping to an angle which would undoubtably hurt the next morning.

_He flickered through nightmares, forests, tall and dark. But a sweet voice came from the path nearby. He followed, unable to stop himself, that voice...so familiar, so peaceful, calming...yet exciting. He tingled at the thought of it. A woman's voice, so pure_

_"Remus..."_

_The scene changed...the trees blossomed, the sun rose up into the sky and the smell of flowers filled his head_

_The voice was closer now...to that heavenly voice, and he felt himself being pulled from the dream...he fought to stay...to find the voice but it was no use..._

His eyes fluttered open. A loving smile greeted him, full red lips, shining. He grinned suddenly. Blue eyes glittered down at him. He whispered her name

"Mina"

Every ache was gone, faded away with his dreams.

"Finally awake then sleepy head" That sweet voice asked, her eyes sparkling with humour. He nodded with a small yawn.

"Good. Because I don't want you having nightmares" She replied, a little concerned. They both knew the nightmares only came when she wasn't with him.

He didn't answer, just reached out and pulled her down to sit on his lap, his arms wrapped around her small waist and she leant back against him, relaxed instantly by him. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, her long blonde hair tickling his cheek and he placed a soft kiss onto her shoulder blade, he felt her shiver and smiled a little.

"How was work?" She asked, turning her head to look him in the eye.

He shook his head and sighed...

"I had to go to a family, their young son had been bitten, they wanted to get rid of him..." His voice trailed off.

She placed her forehead against his and looked deep into his eyes, brown eyes on blue, both filled with love.

"They just don't understand, and i feel sorry for them because they can't see that their son is just like everyone else, but if he grows up to be anything like the werewolf that I love...he'll be smart-" She kissed his left cheek, he closed his eyes "-charming-"she kissed his right cheek "-funny-" she kissed the tip of his nose "-amazing-"she kissed his right eyelid "- and handsome-" she kissed his left eyelid "but theres one thing he'll never get to be, sadly-"

He opened his eyes "What's that?"

She smiled coyly and flicked her leg over his lap so she was stradling him and moved so she hovered over him, their faces inches apart and whispered "-all mine"

And kissed him with every ounce of love and passion she could find. He moaned and slipped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She moaned at the conection and wrapped her armed around his neck, never breaking contact.

Just as they were gonig to go further however the soft cry of a baby made them break apart.

"I'll start on dinner if you go and see to your son, daddy" She told him, nuzzling his nose with her own.

He groaned at her teasing as she chuckled and gracefully moved off his lap to walk towards the kitchen.

He stood up and smiled at her retreating back before turning towards his son's room.

He opened the door and switched on the light as he made his way over to his son who had tear trails all over his chubby pink cheeks.

"Did you have a nightmare Sirius?" He asked, carefully picking him up, his son quietened, enjoying the attention as his father swung him softly from side to side while singing a lullabye his mother used to sing

_You've been up all night_

_And i'm losing my grip_

_but when you look up at me with your eyes so bright_

_i'd forgive you for anything my sweet little boy_

_you get some sleep now and i'll buy you a toy_

_hush little guy_

_now i need to sleep_

_or i'll have bags like your aunty Vi._

He chuckled as his son's eyes fluttered closed. His mother had always had an odd sense of humour...and she wasn't too good at rhyming either.

"I can never tell if he actually find that song so boring he falls asleep or if he just finds your voice calming" His wife whispered, chuckling from the door way.

He smiled at her and placed his son back into his cot before retreating, following his wife's swaying hips into the kitchen.

Something told him that they would never get round to actually eating...

**A/N hope you enjoyed that lil oneshot! you can decide when it's set, though i like to think it's after the war, and obviously after Sirius died.**


End file.
